


Autumn

by NamelessC



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gen, Human Beast (Over the Garden Wall), I don't know how to write kisses but, Kissing, M/M, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, That's really all they do, You Decide, and beastreader, and beastwirt, please give me writing tips idfk how to do anything, so i kinda had to jump in, there's a severe lack of beast content, this is either wirtxbeast or readerxbeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessC/pseuds/NamelessC
Summary: “Do not be tense, young lover.” His scent reminded you of a warm autumn day out in the forest, beautiful colored leaves rustling in wind, the earth glowing and fresh. “There is no reason to be afraid.”





	Autumn

His breath fanned over your ear, gentle hands resting politely at your waist. A few fingers hesitantly stroked the edge of your hip bones, pressure barely there at all, not unlike a subtle breeze. Sneaking your shorter arms around him, your palms applied just enough force to guide his form closer to you, with the wooden wall digging into your back, rubbing harshly when you shifted on your feet. You wanted him, needed him, with less space between you. Only were you satisfied when his chest touched yours and you felt a barely formed smile against your earlobe. As he moved his head back to gaze into your eyes, gauging your reaction to his advances, your pupils were drawn to the beautiful specs of bright impossible colors in the sea of cool grey that filled his irises. You flashed him a nervous grin, despite your short boldness, your face had heated up, an attempt to match the growing temperature of each inch of your skin. He must have seen something, edging closer and leaving barely a hairs width gap between your lips, he muttered, his deep voice and smell washing over you like a petite downpour of rain on a humid day, providing a cooling sensation that left you shivering, “Do not be tense, young lover.” His scent reminded you of a warm autumn day out in the forest, beautiful colored leaves rustling in wind, the earth glowing and fresh. “There is no reason to be afraid.” Warm honey were his words, leaving you to melt in this half embrace, your fingers previously splayed against his back, gripping the black cloth with vigor. Hesitantly, did you rise up to meet him, determined to explore whatever this has gotten to be, wanting to enjoy the way his soft lips moved against yours, in a fashion that seemed so much older, perhaps rather experienced, despite never having stated it. And as his right hand glided up to cradle your cheek, you hummed into the kiss. It wasn't perfect, maybe not even good, by no means. Your motions were clumsy, trying to follow along and pushing back, wanting to please him as well. Absently, your head leaned into his palm as he broke away slightly, your breaths mingling. Despite that, he was all around you, his warmth seeping into your bones and you head dizzy by the scent and his actions. “Try to let go.”, he uttered sweetly, his thump swiping along your cheekbone, leaving a pleasant tingling behind. “Okay.”, you whispered, idly counting your exhales - one, two, three - leaving the fine stiffness that had settled into your muscles behind. When he murmured soft praise into the kiss, you relaxed further, letting your self get swept up in the man. Every inhale he took was felt against your chest, every beating of his heart was felt once your arm left his back to lay a hand to his neck. He was, after all, finally close enough. His dark hair tickled your face and you smiled into the next peck. He chuckled. It rumbled through your body and vibrated in your mouth, forcing a gasp out that betrayed your need. You thought you'd felt a devilish grin, before his teeth latched onto your bottom lip, worrying it in a similar fashion to your custom, yet, oh, it felt different, better, when he did it and you thought your heart would find a way to leap out.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have a severe need?


End file.
